Snapshots of Our Life
by GDAE24
Summary: This is just a story requested by Kennysghost15 for their birthday. Just a few important moments from P.J.'s and Chris' life. Enjoy, does contain slash.


**Disclaimer****: I do not own these people, if I did, then that would be human trafficking, which is not good. That would be a no no**.

**I am apologizing in advance for any mistakes because I just finished writing this and do not feel like proof reading it. Also, any mistakes in their lives, or mismatches, I'm sorry. This is a birthday present for my friend Kennysghost15. Happy birthday!**

He couldn't believe that he was finally living his dream, the one that used to get him made fun of. The one where teachers and parents would scoff and say, "Honey, that's not a real job." The one that was always on his mind despite trying to forget it. The one that he figured out that, yes indeed, he could follow. The one that left his parents angry, depending on his younger brother to become the brain surgeon of the family. The one, that above all else, made him happy with himself and his life.

In high school P.J. was a fairly popular kid, after the others had matured they thought his mini films were humorous and his personality attracted people. He was one of those people who made friends easily and liked being in large groups, until he wanted to be alone. He enjoyed his alone time just as much as hanging out with a group, or one on one. People tended to like him and he enjoyed having people around him to talk to and entertain himself with.

When asked what he wanted to be by his friends, he could never come up with a concrete answer, opting to say, "Something that will make me happy." At the time, he hadn't known that a career in film was possible. When he found out his answer was always, "Film." He was never sure of what branch until he went to uni. All he wanted was to direct his own videos and act in them, so people could say he wanted to do everything and anything in the filming business.

He'd always wanted to live in one place, as well. He had dreamed of moving there as a kid and filming, becoming famous in the city he'd always looked up to. His parents had taken him there once, they still had pictures up around their house and in a small scrapbook. He doesn't need them, he remembers every second, every day of that too short week of being there. It had heen at the age of six, and after one hour of being there that was when he'd decided he wanted to live there and nowhere else. What other city could ever possibly compare to that of London?

He sat on the train, waiting for it to finally pull out of the station, excitement running through his veins like the most addictive drugs. True, he was nervous, being this far away from his parents and from his home, but this was what he wanted, his dream. His parents still disapproved of him leaving them, they had always wanted to keep him close, their strict rule probably making him want to leave more than it wanted to make him stay.

He jumped slightly when he felt the train begin to move, having been lost in his thoughts. Staring out the window, he watched the speed pick up, the scenery changing from slightly rural area to that if urbanized London. A smile graced his face when he got the first look at the city he'd dreamed of all his life. There was one problem with his plan, though. He had no plan.

When he finally finished uni and sold everything he couldn't carry with him, he never made a plan for housing or part time jobs or anything that he probably should have thought of before. He was hoping that he could pick up a paper and maybe find a flatshare, or just a super cheap flat. Just something with a roof that he could possibly move into tonight or soon.

The train pulled into the station, wheels rattling as it slowed its previously fast pace. Jittering with excitement, he jumped from his seat, grabbing his bag and making his way off onto the platform. Looking around, he smiled. It was just like he thought it would be, even if it was just the train station.

Leaving the large building, he made his way outside, taking a deep breath of the slightly smoggy air. He instantly made his way to a newspaper stand, spending a small amount of his newfound fortune on the paper. He had earned quite a bit of money from selling most of his belongings.

Moving out of the way of other buyers, he began walking along the pavement, head in the paper, dodging passersbys. He sighed, not finding much, but one seemed to have certain potential. It was a two roomed flat, the guy looking for a flatshare was asking for a decent price, one he could easily afford, but it was pretty far from the area he wanted to live in. As far as he saw, though, for a guy with no plan, this place seemed like a good deal.

Taking out his mobile, he called the number under the add, turning and walking the opposite direction he first came from. It wasn't too far, but it wasn't like he could get a taxi if he tried, and he was trying to ration money and didn't want to waste any on a ride.

"Hello?" came a soft voice from the other end.

P.J. cleared his throat, "Erm, hi-hi. Sorry, I'm calling about the add in the paper about the flatshare? Is it still available?"

The man on the other end gave a laugh that made PJ smile, it was contagious.

"Yes, that's why the add is still in the paper today."

"Well," he defended, smiling, "someone could have come and snagged it this morning. I was just making sure."

"It is still open. When would you like to come by to check it out?"

"I am open all day. I can be over in a few minutes to a few hours. Whatever time suits you best."

"How close are you?"

"I just left the station so I'm only about a five minute walk away."

"That works, just buzz the intercom to get in. It's flat 335."

"Thank you so much." he said, hanging up.

The walk was a little longer than first intended, mostly because he kept stopping to look at buildings and send pictures to his parents. When he finally found the building he was supposed to be at, it was thirty minutes later and with a slightly lighter wallet. He did need food.

Buzzing on the intercom, he looked up, watching a curtain pull aside to reveal a face and soon the gate unlocked. He walked inside, shutting the metal gate behind him, going up to the glass double doors. Pushing them open, he headed inside and went straight for the stairs. The elevator, it seemed, was broken, caution tape decorating the door.

Climbing three flights of stairs was no big deal, but he would have much rather have taken the elevator. Now he was out of breath, despite being perfectly in shape and only having walked.

Taking a few moments to gather himself, he found the door that had crooked numbers reading 335 on it. Raising his hand, he knocked on the red door, looking up and down the hall as he waited for the other guy to answer. It was slightly run down, beige and brown wallpaper clung to the walls, and a few lamps hung every couple of doors. At the end of the hallway was a window looking down upon London.

The door opened, and P.J. found himself looking down at a man and trying to remember exactly how he was supposed to breathe. In his opinion, the guy was absolutely gorgeous with plump, pink lips and perfectly lengthened hair. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes P.J. had ever seen and they were staring right at him.

"Erm," he paused, trying to remember what to say, "I'm P.J. S-sorry I'm late, I got caught up in looking at the sights and stuff."

The smaller man smiled easily at him, making P.J. feel as if he'd done something very good to deserve such a smile.

"It's fine. People tend to get that way on their first day here. I remember I was. It still is very breath taking."

"Yes." he breathed out, realizing he was staring.

"Well, would you like to come in?" he laughed.

"Y-yeah, sorry."

"Stop apologizing, are you, like, some sort of guilt ridden murder who feels bad about what they did and will apologize about the dumbest thing to relive their guilt then kill me in my sleep?" he asked, eyeing P.J. suspiciously.

"What? No, of course not!"

He laughed again, "Only joking."

P.J. gave him a small smile in return, following him into the flat. Thoughts began to race through his mind as he glanced at the man's butt before yanking his eyes away viciously. What was wrong with him?

The flat was nice, slightly messy, but roomy and he could practically picture himself in the empty room, he could see exactly where all his video stuff would be and everything. Smiling to himself, he turned around and found Chris standing there with a questioning gaze.

"How soon can I move in?"

His question was met with a wide smile and an odd look of relief.

"Whenever you can, or want to."

"Would it be weird and too much to ask if I could do it, like, right now? This is literally all of my stuff. Tomorrow I'll go job hunting, then I'll buy more furniture, but even without the jobI have enough for the next three months of rent with me right now." he found himself babbling.

"That sounds great!" he interrupted, "You're welcome to sleep on the couch for now, and I'm sure you will be fine with rent." P.J. smiled.

O_o

It was over the expanse of the next couple of months, that P.J. realized that he was gay. Not only gay, but in love with his flat mate. The younger man easily became his best friend after just a couple weeks, one barely being able to go anywhere - except work - without the other. It wasn't as if P.J. truly minded being gay, but there were two problems with this newfound realization. One, his parents would probably never talk to him again. Two, Chris could never love him back ,it was impossible. Even if there was a slight possibility that he was gay as well, he would never go for someone like P.J. Or so he thought.

It started on a usually cloudy morning, but it was getting closer into summer and large thunderstorms were beginning to frequent the habitat of London. It was a Saturday and both had the day off, P.J. watching through their large, balcony window as the sky steadily darkened. He noted that there was something off about Chris, but didn't take it into too much consideration.

Leaning back on the couch, he switched the telly on, surfing through the channels, looking for anything that could possibly entertain him. He sighed, nothing.

A few moments later, Chris came in with a small cup of tea and some toast, yawning the sleep from his throat. Setting down his small breakfast on the table, he curled into himself, shivering slightly. P.J. gave a small laugh, grabbing the blanket from behind him and handing it to his friend. Chris gave him one of his usual wide smiles, curling himself into the blanket happily and grasping his hot tea and taking a sip. P.J. felt his heart warm at the small smile that graced the other's lips.

"We're supposed be getting a huge storm today." he commented, noting how his friend stiffened slightly.

"Oh? That's nice. Anything good on?" he asked, grabbing the remote before P.J. could answer.

"No, I already checked. The only thing I even paused on was the weather channel where I was told that we were going to have a storm today. Glad I don't have to work." he commented.

Thunder suddenly crashed against the sky causing Chris to jump, spilling hot tea on the blanket and himself, yelping as it burned his skin.

"Hey!" P.J. said, jumping towards him, grabbing a few napkins and beginning to take the burning liquid from his skin. "You okay?"

Chris was shaking slightly, hands still in a death grip around his empty mug, but he nodded. P.J. didn't believe him, prying his hands from the statue like grip he had on the poor mug.

"Chris, what is it?" he asked, the power suddenly going out. The window provided little light as clouds crowded the once blue sky, lighting giving him a glimpse at his friends pale form.

Thunder crashed again, and this time Chris threw himself onto the closest thing he could, which happened to be P.J. He was shocked when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of Chris, but got over it quickly, taking the chance to wrap his arms around the panicked man.

"Hey, hey, sh. It's okay." he felt Chris bury his head in his neck, shivers wracking up his body as another roar of thunder made itself known.

"I-I'm sorry." he murmured, and P.J. couldn't ignore the wetness on his shoulder.

"It's okay, it's fine. What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't like storms." he got out, grabbing P.J. night shirt in a death like grip.

He gave a small chuckle, "I can see that."

"You think it's funny?" he asked, pulling back, a hurt look crossing his face.

P.J. gave a soft smile, pulling him back and burying his head in the younger man's soft hair, "No, of course not. That would just be cruel."

"People used to make fun of me for it." he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I would never make fun of you for something like that."

"No one really liked me. I was-am that weird kid that no one likes."

"I like you."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you like me?" he mumbled into P.J.'s shirt, "You're the only person I've met that actually like me for, well, me. Even if that does sound cheesey."

"A little along the lines of cheddar, but more like guda." he joked, feeling a smile stretch across Chris' lips before it disappeared.

"But what about more than a friend? What if I want to get married some day? Who would like me that much?"

"Any woman would be lucky to have you."

"And what if I don't want a woman?" he asked, pulling back again, panic in his eyes , "What if-what if I don't like women?!"

P.J. held him tighter, refusing to let him go, "Then any man would be lucky to have you."

He seemed to calm slightly, "You-you don't hate me?"

"If I did, I'd be a hypocrite." he snorted, trying to play it off as no big deal, but he felt quite insecure.

"You're gay?" Chris gasped.

"Well, I'm in love with, and have only ever been in love with one guy."

Chris looked away, and P.J. thought he might have seen a disappointed look cross the other's face, but he refused to get his hopes up.

"He's a ver lucky guy." he murmured.

"I don't even know how he feels towards me."

"He would be an idiot not to love you back."

"And what if I said that that idiot was you?" he asked quietly. Thunder rumbled, but neither noticed, looking into each other's eyes, searching for answers only they could provide.

"I would say that I'm not that much of an idiot." he whispered back, neither wanting to break the spell that seemed to have taken over the flat.

"Really?" he asked, raising his hand to cup the back of Chris' head, massaging his hairline.

The younger nodded, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation, leaning into his hand. P.J. pulled him closer slowly, afraid that Chris would soon realize what a mistake he was. The smaller went willingly, their lips meeting tentatively in an anything but perfect first kiss. But it was perfect for them, conveying every feeling, every thought they had refused to say aloud.

When they pulled apart, they were breathing heavily, P.J. leaning his head against Chris' chest, a smile, like the one when he'd first arrived gracing his lips. Chris lifted his hands, running them through P.J.'s hair.

"Is it too soon to say I love you?" P.J. asked.

Chris hummed, "Only if it's too soon for me to say I love you too."

O_o

**One Year Later**

"Morning." Chris greeted him as he entered the kitchen.

"You left the bed cold." he grumbled, kissing his head sweetly before rummaging for some coffee.

"Sorry, I went to grab the mail. You have a letter." he said, waving it in front of P.J. playfully.

He grabbed at it, growling as Chris pulled it away and began trying to get the letter from his boyfriend. After a few minutes, now useless eggs, and some bruised skin, they sat on the floor, laughter rolling off their lips. P.J. picked up the letter, getting himself off of the floor, and helping Chris up after him.

Grasping the envelope in his hand, he read it, instantly recognizing the hand writing and gulping. He headed for the door, letting himself out as he ignore Chris' worried inquiries as he made his way to the window at the end of the sat at the small ledge, looking out against skies that looked like those of another major storm, except far more threatening than just a mere thunderstorm. Taking a few breaths, he ripped open the paper, beginning to read the painful words written on the page.

He wasn't sure how long he sat out there, listening to the thunder crash around him, rattling the windows dangerously. He wasn't aware of Chris making his way from the flat, flinching at each crash and making his way towards him until he felt a hand on his knee.

"You're crying." he said softly, raising his hand to wipe the tears he didn't know had fallen from his face. "What's wrong?"

"My parents." he choked out, taking another deep breath and crumpling the paper in his hands. "I hate them I hate them so much."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? They hate me."

"No they don't."

"They said so, it's in writing. Sent this letter telling me how much of a disappointment I am to them. They ended it by taking me from their will, told me they took all my picture down, said they were ashamed of me and told me they hated me."

"They don't."

P.J. pulled Chris up, gathering him into his arms and burying his face in the back of the shorter man's neck.

"I love you." Chris whispered, "And they do too, they just don't understand. Don't let them drag you down to their level. You love them and you know you could never hate them be be cruel enough to say such things."

They sat there quietly, P.J. holding onto Chris, finding comfort and solace in the man he loved.

"I love you too, so, so much." he whispered.

O_o

**Three Years Later**

"Oh God!" he paced, pulling on his hair anxiously.

"P.J., P.J. calm down!" Dan said, running up and patting him on the back, "It's okay, everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know?" he snapped, hands automatically going to the small box in his suit pocket.

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. I can't picture a more perfect couple."

"He'll say no."

"You know he'll say yes."

"No I don't! Damn it! This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea."

"P.J.!" Phil snapped, "You go in there right now, and you do this or you will regret it for the rest of your life."

P.J. searched his features before nodding and pulling himself together, making his way to the small garden outside the restaurant.

"Hey!" Chris said, spotting his boyfriend, smiling widely.

"Hey." P.J. replied, wiping his sweaty palms against his trousers.

"Is everything okay? You sort of ran off for a moment there."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"You and your apologies." Chris smiled, rolling his eyes and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

P.J. smiled, grabbing Chris' hand and pulling him deeper into the grasse area.

"Where are we going?" he asked, confusion blatant on his features.

"When I first came to London, we went to this restaurant and wandered through the gardens. I was just a small lad, but I remember this place very well, especially the fountain." he explained, pulling Chris to the old stone fountain and sitting him down on the small bench. "This was the place I officially decided to move to London when I grew up. It is home to one of my most important decisions in life, so I just thought it should be home to another as well."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, looking up at the still standing P.J.

Slowly, the older man lowered himself to one knee, taking a few deep breathe and reaching into his pocket.

"When I met you, you took my breath away, honestly. I think I fell in love with you right away, and finding out you love me as well, that was one of the best days of my life. You have helped me through the hardest of times, making me smile when I'm down, making me better whenever I don't feel well. Your presence, I swear, is healing on its own. And when you're away, well, 'I cannot decide which I feel more strongly about, hating your absence or loving your presence. Either way, I am yours,' so will you do me the immense honour of being mine as well (Marie J. 1)? Will you, Chris Kendall, marry me?"

Chis sat there for a moment, staring at the silver ring that was presented to him in shock. It was so quiet that P.J. began to stress, feeling his heart beat faster, the worst possible scenarios running wildly through his avid mind.

"I-yes! Yes, yes, yes! A trillion times yes!" Chris exclaimed, throwing himself onto P.J., covering his face and lips in kisses, tears mixing with saliva.

P.J. laughed, pulling back just long enough to slip the ring on, "I love you."

"I love you too!" Chris cried, pulling his fiance into a passionate kiss.

_**The End**_

**Well, that took a while to make. Hope everyone enjoyed. Yadas (comments, follows, favrotites, kudos, yada, yada) are apreciated.**


End file.
